Weaksauce Ultras
The complete opposite of any form of Super Ultras, Weaksauce Ultras are Ultras that are incredibly weak. This page is clearly mostly a joke but regardless ranks the weakest Ultras both officially and on the wiki. Tiers These tiers are not listed ironically (e.g.; the weakest characters are god tier and the strongest characters are low tier) but rather straight up from the strongest weak Ultras to the weakest weak Ultras. Confused? Good. God Tier * Ultraman Zearth: Commonly believed to be weak despite this being false, Ultraman Zearth is quite powerful, and pretty much a god among actual Weaksauce Ultras. * Ultraman Average: He can shoot a Specium Ray. Nuff said. * Ultraman Blank: * Ultraman Beast (Base): * Ultraman Spoiler (Nerfium Brave): One of Spoiler's weaker forms, this form is actually considered quite powerful among Weaksauce Ultras. High Tier * Land of Light Generics: The highest form of any true Weaksauce Ultras, these unnamed Ultras can be easily tossed aside by named Ultras but are very powerful among Weaksauce Ultras. An unnamed Ultragirl was even able to defeat Ultraman Boy. * Ultraboy Pup (Base): * Ultraman Nice: Weak by normal Ultra standards, Nice is quite powerful for a Weaksauce Ultra, being able to turn monsters into pink sparkles somehow. * Ultraman Zero Alter (Hurricane Slashar F): Zero Alter's form which gives him the abilities of Ultraman Fedora, thus turning him into a weaksauce Ultra. Due to his own power, Zero Alter remains fairly powerful in this form, but is still weak enough to be considered a Weaksauce Ultra. * Ultraman Annoying: A fusion of Fedora and Emerald, Annoying is more powerful than his components but still relatively weak. * Gardi/Guarde: Just barely, technically an ultra, Gardi is a slightly below-average kaiju with no real abilities. Mid Tier * Ultraman Boy: A very young Ultra, Boy is about average in terms of Weaksauce Ultras, weaker than a below average Ultra like Nice, but stronger than the much weaker Ultras in the tiers below. * Ultraman Nerf (Evolved): A notoriously weak Ultra, Nerf's evolved form helps things, but he is alas still quite weak. Low Tier * Ultra Nyan: Due to being a very small Ultra being with no real special powers and being the size of a small house cat, Ultra Nyan is quite weak, about on par with Rabbidog. * Ultraman Emerald: An annoying Ultra and a quite weak one, but still stronger than Fedora. * Ultraman Finn, Ultraman AFH, Ultraman Weed: All three of them are killed by Emerald in Parody Hero Taisen, indicating that they are weaker than him. * Ultramon Vector (Normal/Bullmark Form): He's an inferior version of Ultraman Victory whose attack roster consist of him slapping and roasting his opponents, he's almost completely useless in both of these forms. However, his kaiju forms and especially his fusion forms are more powerful and thus not on this list. "Are you even trying" Tier * Ultraman Nerf (Original form): Nerf's pathetically weak form he is best known for. * Ultraman Fedora: A very weak, and very annoying Ultra, Fedora has never won a fight in his life, except when he picked on a Kanegon and a Pigmon, only for another Ultra to tell him off. Fedora is so weak that several members of the Fedora Army in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure were taken out by Ultraman Nerf. However, their monster form of Arch Fedora is much more powerful, ranking as a below average Kaiju. * Ultraman Neo Noa: A short lived Parody Ultra made by Zenon on the Parody Wiki before it was deleted, but later added to the Cringe Wiki. This Ultra is stated to be the weakest Ultra ever. In his appearance in Parody Hero Taisen, he dies from tripping and falling on the ground. * Ultraman Spoiler: One-Downer: A Fusion Rise with Fedora and Neo Noa, this is by far Spoiler's weakest form, but not any weaker than its components due to Spoiler's own power. * Ultraman Tracer: '''Legitimately weaker than Neo Noa. Nothing more be said. * '''Ultraman Pathetic: The creation of a rare Intelligent Anon, Pathetic allegedly once fought Neo Noa and lost. He is cursed to never receive a page. * Hyperman (Sleeves Down Form): Although not an Ultra, Hyperman still deserves recognition in this department, as he is even weaker than Ultraman Pathetic. Doing just about anything can severely injure or kill him from recoil. His Sleeves Up Form is actually quite OP, but he rarely uses it. * Ultraman Weak: An Ultra briefly present on the Cringe Wiki before being deleted, this Ultra is claimed to be "un-one-down-able." According to lore, he literally died the instant he realized he was alive. * Ultraman Oneupus when faced with more than one opponent: In his current state, he is pretty much doomed to instantly fall to any combination attack. * Ultraman Spirit when faced with more than one opponent: He apparently has the same weakness as Oneupus. Trivia * This is a joke. Please don't take this too seriously. * If there's a weak Ultras I missed feel free to add them. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Free-To-Use